Pronfonde blessure
by FF Demon
Summary: Apres un mois de captivité chez les Foot, Don est de retour parmis les siens. Reprendre une vie normale n'est pas simple pour personne dans la famille.
1. Leo pdv 1

Allo a tous  
  
voici mon premier fanfiction des Tortues. Ne soyez pas trop dur et rappelez- vous qui sont la propriété de Mirage Studios USA.  
  
Un merci particulier à mon amour, s-sonic, pour la correction et les encouragements.  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
FF demon  
  
Profonde blessure  
  
ou euh.........................le retour du beau-frère du capricorne qui voulait tuer le neveu du frère de shredder(Je l'ai mit pareil, lol)  
  
############  
  
« J'ai trouvé une entrée » murmura Michalengelo en revenant vers nous.  
  
Je lui fit un hochement de tête et fit signe à Raphaël de le suivre. Les trois ensemble, nous avancions vers une des bouches d'aération du toit. Elle était à peine assez grande pour que nous puissions passer avec nos carapaces.  
  
« C'est le mieux que tu as pu trouver? », gronda Raph, en regardant avec suspicion la trappe. « Je ne sais pas, un trou de souris de peut être. Sa pourrais être mieux»  
  
Mikey secoua la tête en mordiant sa lèvre inférieure, un geste qu'il ne fait que lorsqu'il est nerveux ou fatigué. En ce moment, il subit les deux. Comme nous tous. Les dernières semaines ont été très éprouvantes. Lors d'une bataille contre le Foot, il y a maintenant un mois, Donatello a été kidnappé, ou plutôt tortunapper. Nous avons passé tout ce temps à chercher où ils l'avaient amené. C'est ainsi, avec l'aide d'April, que nous avons pu trouver leur nouveau quartier général : un ancien laboratoire du TCRI.  
  
Je posai une main sur l'épaule de Michelangelo. « Ça va être parfait. De toute manière nous n'allons pas sortir par ici. »  
  
Il hocha lentement la tête. De toute la famille, Michelangelo est celui qui prend le plus durement cette situation. Donnie et lui sont unis comme les doigts de la main : un ne va pas sans l'autre. April aime bien les appeler les « jumeaux cosmiques ». Ils savent toujours comment l'autre se sent ou se porte. C'est grâce à cela qu'on ne perdit pas espoir de retrouver Donatello vivant. Ce que Mikey a le plus de misère à vivre avec est qu'il se sent responsable de ce qui est arrivé.  
  
** 1 mois auparavant**  
  
« Dit moi Léo, on est vraiment obligé de faire ces patrouilles? Je veux dire : on a réglé le cas de Shredder. On n'a plus rien à craindre. », s'exclama Michelangelo en s'assoyant sur le rebord du toit.  
  
« Ne parle pas si vite, Mikey. » s'exclama Donatello en prenant place à côté de lui. « Le fait que Shredder soit hors d'état de nuire ne veut pas dire que le Foot a disparu. »  
  
« Exactement, Donatello. Sans Shredder, le Foot est déstabilisé et c'est à ce moment qu'ils peuvent faire des actes insensés. », déclarais-je en scrutant les environs.  
  
Raphaël était appuyé contre un muret de la sortie de secours, les bras croisés sur son plastron. « Allons Léo, ils ne sont pas assez stupides pour venir se frotter à nous de nouveau! »  
  
Je me tournai en soupirant vers mes trois jeunes frères. « Tu as peut être raison Raphaël, mais pourquoi prendre des risques? ». Donatello hocha la tête.  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec Léo sur ce point. On ne peut pas se permettre que des innocents soient victimes du Foot. », dit-il calmement. Il tourna son regard vers moi. « Le Foot a été étrangement trop calme depuis quelques temps. Ils doivent préparer quelque chose. C'est bien pour cela que tu exiges que nous fassions ces patrouilles, n'est-ce pas Léonardo ? »  
  
Je ne peux que hocher la tête. Donatello ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. Malgré qu'il puisse avoir l'air un peu en dehors de la réalité durant ses recherches, il voit toujours ce qui se passe autour de lui. De tous mes frères, il est celui qui lit mes émotions le mieux.  
  
Michelangelo resta pensif quelques instants. « Ouais, c'est vrai que de ce point de vu.... »Raph gronda . « Voyons, Mikey , Don, ne commencez pas à être aussi paranoïaque que Léonardo! »  
  
Je me tourna vers lui. Je tente de garder mon calme, mais Raphaël a toujours le don de me mettre hors de moi. « Qui est-ce que tu traites de paranoïaque, M. Psycho? », répondis-je froidement.  
  
« Oh, tu sais très bien de qui je parle, grand chef. », répliqua Raph en se rapprochant de moi dangereusement trop à mon goût. S'il cherchait la bataille, il allait l'avoir.  
  
« Les gars, arrêtez ça, vos attitudes commencent à devenir lourd. », soupira Michelangelo. Je n'y porta pas attention et continua à fixer mon frère en rouge. « Désolé de te décevoir, mais je crois que de toute la famille tu es le plus paranoïaque. C'est quand même pas moi qui passe mes soirées à faire le tour de la ville, me cherchant des bosses à qui mieux- mieux. », dis-je en serrant des poings.  
  
Il allait répliquer quand, d'un seul coup, nous fûmes projetés au sol. Le Bo de Donatello venait de nous faucher les jambes. Au même moment, quatre surikens se plantèrent dans le mur, exactement où l'on se trouvait une fraction de seconde avant.  
  
« Merde! », s'exclama Raph. Mikey et Donnie se placèrent devant nous, le temps de nous relever. « ÇA serait bien que vous remettiez vos différents à plus tard! », s'exclama sévèrement Donatello.  
  
« On dirait bien qu'on n'ait plus à chercher le Foot! », dit Mikey, alors qu'une vingtaine de ninjas sauta sur le toit. Tous les quatre, nous nous placèrent carapace contre carapace. « Tenez-vous prêt! », dis-je. Je sentais que quelque chose clochait, juste à voir la manière dont le Foot s'était positionné, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir quoi.  
  
« À L'ATTAQUE!! », cria l'un des ninjas. Ce fut un chaos total. Raphaël se débrouillait très bien à ma gauche : la rage qu'il avait à cause de notre petite querelle s'était tourné contre nos ennemis. Au fond de moi je les plains. Derrière moi, Michelangelo jouait furieusement de ses Nunchakus, devenant une tornade de douleurs et d'os brisés. Donnie était juste à sa droite et lui aussi semblait se demander ce qui clochait.  
  
Il se tourna vers moi soudainement. « Ils tentent de nous séparer. », cria-t-il. Au même moment, je vis quelque chose briller à la limite de mon champ de vision. « Des sarbacanes ! MIKEY, ATTENTION ! », mais le temps que je crie, deux dards partirent dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri. C'est alors qu'une autre masse se planta entre les dards et leur cible, une masse verte et violette.  
  
Un des dards fit un ricochet sur sa carapace, alors que l'autre se ficha dans son bras. « DONNIE !», cria Mikey en voyant notre frère vaciller. Il voulu l'aider, mais quatre Foots lui bloquèrent le chemin et le précipitèrent au sol, tandis que sept autres sautèrent sur Raph et que cinq membres du Foot vint sur moi.  
  
Je luttais de mon mieux, mais rien à faire, chaque coup m'éloignait de mon  
frère. Trois autres Foot se dirigèrent vers Donnie. Celui-ci se tenait  
péniblement sur ses jambes, près à se défendre. Il réussi à assommer le  
premier, mais hélas le poison fit rapidement effet et Donatello tomba   
genou échappant son Bo.  
  
« Non, DONNIE ! », cria Raph avant de recevoir un violant coup de Nunchaku derrière la tête. Je me débattis encore plus, quand les deux autres ninjas autour de Donnie saisirent notre frère par les bras. Je ne peux les laisser blesser Donatello. Mais rien à faire, ces Foots sont pires que des murs de  
béton.  
  
« Ninjas, mission accomplie ! Disparaissez ! ». Un énorme nuage blanc nous  
entoura, me laissant étourdit. Ce fut le black-out total.  
  
« Hey, Léonardo. », ce fut la voix extrêmement mielleuse de Raphaël qui me  
ramena à la réalité. Je me leva et regarda autour de moi. Le Foot avait totalement disparu...avec Donatello. Raph n'était pas très loin de moi, se tenant le derrière de tête. Michelangelo, lui, était accroupit où j'avais  
vu Donnie la dernière fois et tenait contre lui le Bo.  
  
« Où sont-ils ? ». Mikey ne fit que hausser les épaules, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je me rapprochai de lui. Raph alla voir sur le bord de l'immeuble. « Plus aucune trace... », gronda-t-il avant de lancer  
un de ses sai dans le mur.  
  
Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahie. Tout était de ma faute. J'aurais dû porter attention autour de moi à la place de me laisser entraîner dans une autre chicane avec Raphaël. Quel chef je fais ! Même pas capable de garder mon équipe en sécurité. Mon manque venait de mettre en danger la vie de mon  
frère.  
  
Je m'accroupis à côté de notre cadet, mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se tourna vers moi. « Je suis vraiment désolé Léo. », dit- il à voix basse. « C'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé. Donnie s'est fait  
avoir à ma place. »  
  
« C'était son choix, Michelangelo. Il voulait te protéger, on l'aurait tous fait et tu le sais. », dis-je lentement. Mon regard s'attarda sur le sol. C'est alors que celui-ci fut attiré par l'autre fléchette. Délicatement, je  
la pris. « Peut-être que cette petite chose pourrait nous donner des  
indices. ».  
  
Raphaël poussa un autre grondement. « Faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je vais à la recherche de Don. ». Il s'approcha de rempart. « RAPHAËL ! ».  
Il se tourna vers nous. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Léo ? ». Je soupira et  
m'approcha de lui. « Sois très prudent ! »  
  
Il me fit un demi-sourire. « Je le suis toujours. ». Il tourna son regard vers Mikey. « Tu devrais le ramener à la maison. Si tu veux, je vais passer par chez April et lui demander de nous aider. ». Je hocha la tête. « Bonne  
idée Raph ! ».  
  
Sur ce, il sauta sur l'autre toit. Je me retournai vers Mike. « Allons à la maison. ». Il se releva et prit le Bo de Donatello. « Comment allons-nous  
annoncer ça à maître Splinter ? », demanda-t-il. Je serrai les dents. J'étais responsable des derniers événements, je devais donc l'annoncer   
notre maître. Dieu que je souhaite que Raph trouve quelque chose.  
  
** Retour au présent...**  
  
Hélas, il ne rapporta rien cette nuit là, ni les autres. Cela dura un mois. Un temps qui nous a tous semblé une sombre éternité. Finalement, notre lumière vint sous la forme d'un jeune soldat Foot pas très prudent. April l'avait remarqué et avait suivi sa piste, jusqu'à cet ancien laboratoire.  
  
Je suis très nerveux et je sais très bien que je ne suis pas le seul. On ne sait même pas si Donatello se trouve vraiment ici et dans quel état. « Alors on y va ? », s'exclama Raphaël. Je hocha la tête. « On reste sur nos gardes. Qui sait sur quoi on peut tomber. ».  
  
« Promis, Léo. », répondit Mikey. « Maintenant, assez bavardé, allons chercher Donnie. Splinter l'attend pour le souper depuis 1 mois. ». Je lui fit un mince sourire. Nous avons promis à notre père de ramener Donatello et c'est ce qu'on va faire.  
  
Raphaël utilisa ses sais pour retirer la trappe. Sans trop penser, je me laissai descendre dans les ténèbres. Juste la pensée de retrouver Donnie hante mon esprit  
  
############  
  
Donnez-moi votre avis, Svp  
  
Chapitre 2 en construction 


	2. Leo pdv 2

Pdv de Leo

Il avait près d'une heure que nous fouillons le bâtiment. Aucun doute, le Foot est toujours en vie et même plus fort que jamais. Hélas, aucune trace de la présence de Donnie dans ce bâtiment. Je commence à désespérer, mais je ne dois rien laisser paraître, ça serait trop dur pour le moral de mes deux autres frères. Soudainement mon attention fut attirée par des bruits de pas dans le corridor adjacent à celui où nous nous trouvons. Je fis signe à mes frères d'entré dans un bureau à notre droite.

De notre cachette, nous observâmes le groupe d'humain qui se dirigeait vers nous. Le groupe est composé de quatre personnes : deux hommes blancs d'âge moyen, une femme noire dans la mi-vintaine et une autre femme, elle aux airs asiatiques, dans la cinquantaine. Aux habits qu'ils portent, je dirais que se sont des scientifiques ou médecins. La jeune femme noire a des traits qui ne me sont pas tout à fait inconnue, mais je n'arrive pas a savoir à qui ils me font penser. J'échange un regard avec Raph et Mikey, mais je vois bien qu'ils n'en sachent pas plus que moi. La meilleur chose a faire est d'écouter ce qu'ils ont à dirent.

" Infirmière Kuroda, je suis grandement déçu. Comment voulez-vous que mes recherches avancent si vous ne garder pas mon spécimen en bonne santé ? » s'exclama la jeune femme a l'intention de la plus vielle du groupe. Celle-ci serra les points et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. " Je fais de mon mieux, mais il est à bout de force. Vous le tué à petit feu." cria-t-elle. "SVP, arrêter ses actes insensés Docteur Stokman. Il est un être vivant, vous n'avez pas le droits de le torturer de la sorte"

Je sursauta en attendant le nom de la jeune docteur. Stockman...Voilà pourquoi ses traits me sont familier, elle doit avoir un lien de parenté avec Baxter Stockman. Je saisi l'épaules de Raph, sentant que mon frère en rouge commençait à perdre patience. Ce n'est pas le temps qu'il saute dans le tas, il a encore trop d'éléments manquant.

La jeune Stockman s'avança dangereusement de l'infirmière. " Non, vous avez tord. Cette _chose _n'est qu'une abomination qui n'aurais jamais du vivre. Il est un des responsable de la perte de mon père. Alors ne commencer pas a me faire la moral. De plus il serait préférable que vous garder ce monstre en vie, sinon c'est sur vos que je continue mes expérimentation." Sans un autre mot elle continua son chemin en compagnie des deux autres hommes. L'infirmière Kuroda, si je me rappelle bien, resta debout au milieu du corridor.

Je sursauta quand Michelangelo me prit le poignet. " Tu crois qu'ils parlent de Donatello." murmura-t-il les yeux vitreux. Je hocha tristement la tête. Cela ne fait plus de doute dans mon esprit. "Alors, si on interrogeait cette femme." s'exclama Raphaël. Avant que je puisse le retenir , il sauta vers l'avant et agrippa la femme. Il lui plaqua un main sur la bouche et un saï sous la gorge. La dame ne poussa pas un son et suivi sans se débattre alors que Raph l'entraînait vers le bureau.

" Relâche là, elle n'a pas l'air a vouloir nous causer des problème." dis-je à l'intention de mon frère alors que Mikey fermais la porte derrière. La dame hocha calmement la tête pour m'approuver. Avec réticence Raph la relâcha, mais il garda son saï sortit. A notre surpris la dame se tourna vers nous trois l'air contrarier. " Il était plus que temps que vous arriviez. Votre pauvre frère commençait à désespérer." dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Nous restâmes bouche-bée. Disons que ce n'est pas une réaction commune pour un _otage_, mais cela répondait à deux question : Donnie est bien ici et il est en vie. "Vous savez qui nous sommes?" s'exclama Michalengelo, qui était le premier a reprendre ses esprits. Le visage de la dame se radoucie et elle fit un doux sourire. Ce dernier me fessait beaucoup penser à maître Splinter. " Vous êtres son sujet de conversation préféré." Elle nous examina de la tête au pied et ramena son regard vers Mikey. "Tu dois être Michalengelo." Ce dernier hocha la tête. " Ce qui fait que mon attaquant doit être Raphaël et celui au bandana bleu, Leonardo." " C'est exact." avouais-je "Qui êtres vous?" Elle se tourna vers moi et fit un petit révérence. " Je suis Koruda Miharu. Infirmière à la retraite qui c'est laisser entraîner dans une histoire de fou."

"Où est Donnie?" demanda durement Raphaël. Madame Koruda s'assit sur le bord du bureau. "Il est enfermé dans le laboratoire principal au sous-sol et sous bonne garde. Seul le docteur Stockman, ses assistant et moi avons le droit de se rendre à cette endroit." dit-elle. Je me mit à pensé. Qu'est qu'on pouvais faire? Je commença à mettre en place un plan.

Soudainement, Mikey se rapprocha de Miharu et lui pris la main. "SVP, madame Kuroda, Vous devez nous mener à Donatello." demanda-t-il "Il a besoin nous." Elle hocha la tête. " Je vais faire de mon mieux. Je sais comment vous faire entré, mais pour sortir ça va être plus difficile." dit-elle doucement." À cette heure je devrais déjà être auprès de votre frère. Alors si vous voulez bien me suivre..." Elle ce leva et fit mine de se diriger vers la porte.

J'échangea une regard avec Raphaël ; il était aussi méfiant que moi. Cette dame avait l'air vraiment sincère, mais rien prouvais ses dires. Cela pouvais être un piège. "Un instant, madame." Dis-je. Je fit signe à mes deux petit frère de venir me voir. Habituellement , je me serais fier qu'a mon instinct pour prendre une décision, mais la situation méritait un consultation d'équipe. J'avais vraiment besoin d'y voir plus claire et d'avoir l'avis de frère.

Raph fut le premier a se prononcé. " Je n'aime pas l'idée de suivre cette femme à l'aveuglette, c'est comme sauté à pied joins sur une mine. Ça sent le piège a plein nez." Je hocha la tête. " Je suis d'accords avec toi Raph, mais aussi elle est notre seule chance pour le moment." Nous tournons notre visage vers le cadet de la famille. Mikey a souvent un différent point de vue des situations. " Moi je lui fait totalement confiance. Elle a un petit quelque chose qui me rappelle maître Splinter. Elle est sincère, je le sais." Son visage devint très sérieux." Il faut se dépêcher les gars, j'ai l'impression que Donnie est entrain de nous glisser entre les doigts. Plus on perd tu temps, plus il s'éloigne de nous."

On n'avait pas besoin de plus de discussion sur le sujet, ma décision est pris. Je me tourna vers Miharu. "Montrer nous le chemin." Espérons seulement que c'était la bonne décision

-

Merci à Fallen Hikari et Mab202 pour vos Reviews. Sans vous je crois pas que j'aurais continuer cette histoire.

Tous les reviews sont les bienvenues, le bonne comme les mauvais.

Chapitre trois dans bientôt

Bzou

FFDEMON


	3. Leo Pdv 3

Pour les fans de Donatello, réjouissez-vous, il apparaît enfin dans ce chapitre.

-

PDV de Leo

Miharu nous conduisit rapidement a un ascenseur et elle nous donna quelque info sur le complexe. "Cet ascenseur est le seul chemin pour le laboratoire. Seul très peu de gens y on accès, mais à la sortie il a trois gardes, deux de chaque côté de la porte au un autre comptoir, et deux caméras de surveillance." Je hocha la tête avant de me tournée vers mes frères. " Raph tu t'occuperas des caméras. Mikey tu t'occupe de l'homme au comptoir et, moi, je m'occupe des deux autres." Tous deux approuva.

" Une autre chose, madame Kuroda, y a-t-il une autre sortie. Je n'aimerais pas reprendre cet ascenseur, ça serait comme nous piéger nous-mêmes." Elle prit le temps de réfléchir avant de me répondre. " Il a deux possibilités. La bouche d'aération, mais dans l'état ou se trouve Donatello, c'est pratiquement impossible. Il a, je crois, une bouche dans le fond du laboratoire qui mènent sur les égouts." Je hocha la tête à nouveau. " On prend la deuxième option, si c'est bien des égouts cela va être plus simple pour nous."

C'est à ce moment que l'ascenseur s'arrêta, Je saisis le poignet de Miharu et lui murmura : " Agissez normalement, on se charge du reste." Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de sortir. Un des gardes alla à sa rencontre. "Infirmière Kuroda, il est rare que vous être en retard. Seriez-vous tannée de vous occuper de cette bête de cirque." Les deux autres ricana, mais leur amusement fut de courte durée quand mes points entra en contact avec leurs mâchoires. Au même moment l'autre s'effondra assommer par un nunchaku, alors que les caméras explosèrent du à des Saïs.

Miharu se dirigea vers la porte. "Beau travail les garçons, maintenant on doit se dépêcher." dit-elle en ouvrant la porte et nous fit signe de suivre. Ce fut comme entré dans un déco de film d'horreur. C'était une grande pièce glaciale trop éclairée d'un lumière blanche. Au centre trônait une énorme table d'opération en métal équiper d'entrave. Autour, il avait des tables couverte de seringue et autre instrument effrayants. Je me rapprocha de la table d'opération, ce que je vis me fit frissonner. Sur le côté, une trace de main tridactyle était encaver, comme si quelqu'un l'avait serré de toutes ses forces… J'avais hélas le sentiment que se quelqu'un était mon frère en mauve. « Donnie, qu'est qui ton fait? » murmurai-je pour moi-même.

C'est alors que je remarqua que Miharu s'était dirigé vers le fond de la salle. Il y avait une cellule, comme celle pour les spécimens de zoo malade. Raphaël poussa un grondement de colère, mais resta calmement à côté de moi. Je sens la rage montée en moi aussi. Une chose est sur si un Foot a la mauvaise idée d'entré dans cette pièce a cette seconde précise, il se fait déchiqueter. Michalengelo, lui, est coller à ma gauche.

L'infirmière nous fait signe de venir la rejoindre près de la porte. On se dirigea rapidement vers elle. . « Je veux que vous sachez que je n'ai pas vu votre frère depuis deux jours, alors je ne sais pas son état. Il est très possible que vous soyez choquer de son état. » dit-elle. D'accord se n'est pas la manière la plus douce de nous l'apprendre, mais on n'a pas le temps. « Allez-y, Madame Kuroda. » dis-je. Elle ouvre doucement la porte. Je sens soudainement une main autour de mon poignet. Je sursaute, mais je remarque très vite que ses simplement Mikey. Il est terrifier. Je voudrais le rassuré, mais les mots reste coincé. Quel chef je fais!

« Bonté divine! » s'exclama l'infirmière. Je me précipita vers l'intérieur. Ce que je vis me glaça les sangs De la part d'un reptile c'est peu dire. Sur le sol était coucher Donatello, inconscient. La seule manière que je pouvais vraiment la reconnaître était le fait qu'il avait certain trait familier et qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'autre tortue géante à New York. Car à part cela il était à peine vert tant il avait du sang et des coupures sur le corps. Il était si amaigri que je pouvais voir ses cotes sur le côté de son plastron. De plus je voyais une énorme plaie qui lui traversait l'épaule et lui avait briser une partie de sa carapace. Ce fut Miharu qui me ramena sur tête. « Leonardo aller chercher un brancard et demander à un de vos frères d'aller ouvrit la porte du fond , cela mène aux égouts. Ramener l'autre ici. On doit l'amener en sécurité ses très grave. »

Je hocha la tête et sortie rapidement. Mikey m'attendait, les yeux remplie de larme. Je ne peux pas le laisser voir Donnie dans cet état, il s'en remettra jamais. Je me dépêcha à aller chercher un brancard. Raph, se rapprocha. « Leo…il est… » « Vivant, mais on doit se dépêché. Michelangelo va ouvrit la porte sur les égouts et attrape tout ce que tu crois qui pourrait aider. Raph tu viens m'aider avec le brancard. » ordonnais-je rapidement. Je ne fut pas surprit de les voir réagir dans la seconde.

Raph et moi on retourna auprès de l'infirmière. « Merde Don! » murmura mon frère en rouge les points serrés. À mon grand étonnement, il garda son calme. Miharu était agenouiller auprès de Don. « D'accord les garçons, il va falloir faire attention. Je suis incapable de dire l'état de sa colonne, vu que sa carapace est fêler. Leonardo, tu vas glisser tes bras jusqu'à son mi-dos, avec tes coudes tu soutien la tête. Raphaël, tu lui passe un bras dans le bas du dos et l'autre sous les genoux. Sois prudent sa rotule gauche est amochée. » Nous hochons la tête et je fit signe à Raph de se placé. « D'accord Raph à trois. Un, deux, trois. »

Nous réussîmes à soulever Donatello et à le poser sur la civière, mais ce soudain le réveilla et il poussa un cri douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux à demi en tenta de focaliser son regard sur nous. « Raph…Leo? » dit-il dans un souffle. Sa voix était si faible. Je m'agenouilla à côté de lui et pris son visage entre mes mains. « Ssh, ne dit rien. On va te sortir d'ici. » Il tenta de regarder autour de lui. « Mikey…? » souffla-t-il . « Il va bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » dis-je pour le rassurer. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant : « Maison…. » Raph posa une de ses mains sur son front. « Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, on te ramène à la maison. » Sa voix était douce, jamais n'ai-je entendu Raphaël parler comme ça.

Soudainement une alarme se mit à sonner « Merde, on est découvert. » cria Raph. Je pris une de couverture au sol t la posa sur le corps meurtri de Donnie. « Allons-y » dis-je calmement en prenant mon côté de la civière. Raph allais prendre son côté quand Miharu l'arrêta. « On va avoir besoin de protection. Je vais le porter. » Mon frère la regarda pendant quelque seconde, incertain. Finalement il sorti ses saïs et nous fit signe de continue. Rapidement, nous retournons vers Mikey.

Il se tenait près d'une ouverture, un sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il ne dit rien quand il vit Donatello, mais il pâli sévèrement. Raph le remarqua aussi. « Mikey, reste avec moi. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour protéger Don. » dit-il. C'était une excellente tactique. Je lui fit un hochement de tête. Michelangelo posa une main contre la joue de Donatello. «Allons-y. » dit-il le visage dur. Je passa la porte avec l'infirmière Kuroda. Mikey retourna vers l'intérieur. « Mike, qu'es-tu fait? » s'exclama Raph.

Soudainement, il eut une éclaire de lumière suivi d'une odeur de brûler. Notre frère cadet revint vers nous. « Personne ne va nous suivre par-là. » dit-il froidement et les yeux remplit de feu. Je me senti mal. Je n'ai jamais fut mon petit frère dans un tel état. Raph le regarda surpris. « Mikey…..qu'es-tu as fait? » demanda-t-il. Le principal intéresser ne répondit pas et continua son chemin. Je fit signe à mes compagnons de continuez et me promettant de reprocher de cela avec Michelangelo.

-

Prochain chapitreje change de point de vue, surment je vais aller vers Mikey.

J'aimerais avoir votre opinion sur la partie de Leo. Je ne sais pas si j'ai pu saisir complètement le personnage. Si vous trouver que j'ai été OOC fait moi en part, pour que je puisse me reprendre.

Si sa vous tente de me parler je suis pas mal tous le temps sur MSN : 


End file.
